1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sound deadening means and more particularly to improved mufflers for engines, such as auto engines and the like.
2. Prior Art
The sudden rush of gases at elevated pressure from each cylinder of an operating internal combustion engine or the like amounts to explosive expansion of the gas and results in a loud unpleasant sound. Mufflers are connected in the engine exhaust tubing for the purpose of muffling this sound by delaying the gas expansion and thus reducing the cause of the noise. The simplest form of muffler is a conically shaped tube of expanding proportions. However, to be effective, its length must be very long. Accordingly, most auto vehicle mufflers are shortened in length and employ various complicated means to retard the gas flow and thus deaden the engine noise. Many of such mufflers are expensive and subject to heat deterioration, due to expansion and contraction of rigidly interconnected components at high temperatures. It therefore would be desirable to provide an improved inexpensive muffler having increased efficiency, compactness and durability.